Rejection
by Kikira-Lynn
Summary: Kagome was rejected by Inuyasha. She was hurt. How can Inuyasha make it up to her? Perhaps a little chat with Sango will open his mind, and maybe his heart… I OWN NOTHING.
1. Her Mistake

Hey, all! Welcome to my first FanFiction in YEARS. Haha. I don't know what came over me, but I just wanted to post a short story for no reason. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. But be nice considering I'm out of practice and what not. ;D

**Summary: Kagome was rejected by Inuyasha. She was hurt. How can Inuyasha make it up to her? Perhaps a little chat with Sango will open his mind, and maybe his heart…****  
**

Rejection

Ah, rejection. Lovely. Just what she needed. The raven haired beauty sighed and let her mind mull over what had happened earlier that day.

_Kagome had just popped over the lip of the well for the first time in three days. She smiled as the fresh air hit her nose. She sat on the edge of the Bone Eaters Well for a few blissful moments before she was rudely interrupted by none other than her disgruntled hanyou companion._

"_Wench, what took you so long?" he asked, his brow furrowed in anger. The miko sighed. She didn't understand why he always had to ruin her few serene moments upon returning to the Feudal Era._

"_Inuyasha," she replied coolly. "I was gone for three days just like I told you. I'm not late or anything so would you just calm down?" Exasperation laced her voice. The said hanyou's left year twitched slightly at the tone of Kagome's voice, which didn't go unnoticed by the girl. _

"_Feh. Whatever, Kagome. Let's just head back. The runt is just dying to see you." Kagome noted the sarcasm in his voice. She shrugged her shoulders and lifted her giant, yellow back pack to her shoulders. Miko followed hanyou to the village. _

_As Kagome walked up to Kaede's hut, a ball of fluff immediately leapt into her arms with a screech of "KAGOME." "Well, hello, Shippo! I brought you a present." The kit's green eyes brightened at the words. "What is it, what is it, what is it?" he squealed_

_Kagome laughed as she kneeled down and opened her bag. She pulled out a black, rectangular object. She held it to Shippo who looked curiously at the foreign object. "What is it?" he asked. "It's a DS Lite, a GameBoy." Kagome went on the further explain the future technology to the little kitsune. Afterwards, she pulled something else out of her bag. _

"_Here, Sango. This is for you," Kagome chirped happily as she handed her friend the package. Sango eagerly grabbed it from Kagome's hands. It was small and wrapped in delicate looking blue paper. Sango gingerly unwrapped it only to behold something beautiful, yet she couldn't quite place. _

"_What is it, Kagome?" The demon slayer looked up to the miko with questioning eyes. Kagome giggled a bit at Sango's confused look and said, "It's a hair clip. Here, hand it over and I'll put it in your hair." Sango did just that and let Kagome place it in her long, brown hair. Kagome held out a mirror and Sango stared at her reflection in awe. The clip looked great on her! It was a light pink flower surrounded by emerald green petals._

"_Thank you, Kagome! It's beautiful!" Sango gushed over her new present as Kagome grabbed a book from her bag and handed it to Miroku who thanked her kindly and asked exactly what it was._

"_It's an old classic from my time that I though you might enjoy, considering you're so interested in my era," she explained. Miroku grinned his thanks. Kirara mewed at Kagome, who in turn dug through her bag yet again._

"_Here we are!" Kagome exclaimed as she pulled out a baggie of kitty treats and placed them gently in front of her nekomata friend. Inuyasha looked on curiously throughout the whole situation. He began to wonder if Kagome had brought him a present, too. He was just about to ask when he was interrupted by said girl._

"_Don't worry, Inuyasha. I have something for you, too. You'll get it later though." Kagome inwardly smirked at her cleverness. Today was going to be a good day, she hoped._

* * *

So far, how was it? As soon as I get at least one review, I'll post the next chapter. Thanks for reading! :)

Much love, Kikira Lynn


	2. Longing

I've updated so fast because of my first reviewer. Thanks so much, Phoenixfire508! This chapter is dedicated to you.

* * *

Rejection

Kagome sprawled out on the sunny patch of grass near the Goshinboku. She sighed again as tears began to well up in her eyes. She couldn't believe how stupid she was! What made her think Inuyasha would want _that_ from _her_? No, he'd want it from Kikyo, not Kagome.

As she reclined by her favorite tree, her thoughts automatically strayed to Inuyasha's "present."

_After a hearty dinner consisting of Kaede's famous stew, Kagome motioned Inuyasha to follow her outside. He got up and followed his little miko. He didn't know where she was taking him or why it had to be away from the group. All he knew was he was anxious about the present she promised him._

_While he was musing, he didn't notice that Kagome had stopped under the Goshinboku. Therefore he ran smack into her back and nearly fell to his butt. Good think he was a hanyou so all that happened was a mere stumbling and growling low about "stupid wenches who cause him to lose his mind." _

_Kagome giggled which caused Inuyasha to look at her and sit beside her. He stared at the girl for a few moments while she was staring at the fading sun low in the sky. She had a peaceful aura about her, yet he sensed something underlying her peace. He couldn't quite place it. Was it fear? Yeah. He'd settle with that for now._

"_So whatcha need, wench?" Inuyasha asked in a voice that sounded a little too gruff to his own ears. She looked over to him, a slight blush coloring her cheeks._

"_Well," she began. "I've been thinking, about us. We've known each other for nearly two years now and I think I have you pretty much figured out." He nodded for her to continue when she paused to glance at his face. "It's just, Sango and I have been talking and we've both come to realize a few things." Kagome squirmed under Inuyasha's scrutinizing stare. "Continue…" he said._

_She nodded, before adding, "Inuyasha…I…I umm…" she began to stutter. "Spit it out, wench!" "Okay, okay! Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome rushed. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before she crashed her lips into his. The hanyou's eyes grew wide as he looked down at the lovely miko against his chest. He suddenly came back to his senses and pushed her away roughly. Inuyasha jumped up and leapt through the trees, leaving a crestfallen Kagome sitting by herself under the tree. She hung her head sadly._

Coming back to reality, Kagome blew a wisp of hair out of her face. She couldn't stop thinking about her mistake and how she wished she could take it back. Her mind wandered to when Sango and stumbled upon a disheartened Kagome…

_Sango was walking around the forest, calling out Kagome's name. She found the girl huddled against the base of the Goshinboku, crying. "Kagome!" Sango ran to her friend, kneeling next to her._

"_Kagome, what happened?" Kagome looked up at Sango and sniffed. She suddenly threw herself in the other girl's arms and began sobbing. _

"_Oh, Sango! I messed up so bad! He hates me. Inuyasha –hiccup- hates me! Why, Sango? Why can't he love me?" Sango soothed the shaking girl in her arms and gently coaxed the whole story out of Kagome. Afterwards, a look of anger spread across Sango's face._

"_Oh, no, he didn't. Don't worry, Kagome. He's an idiot boy who can't think rationally, ever. I'll talk to him. I promise," the taijiya soothed her miko friend. Kagome hiccupped again before nodding her head in thanks. "Come on. Let's get back to the hut and rest." With that, the two women walked back to Kaede's hut to hunker down for the night._

"I wonder how Sango's talk with Inuyasha went…" Kagome asked herself as the sun blinding her eyes snapped her back into the present. "I think I'll just sit out her until Sango tells me how it went." With that, she began to doze off, dreaming of her beloved hanyou.

* * *

Well, there's chapter two for you! One more review, and I'll post the third chapter. I'm not going to be picky lol.


	3. The Talk

Third chapter is here! :) Thank you to all of my reviewers who have inspired me to continue with this story, even though I have a butt load of college homework. You're all the best!

* * *

Rejection

Kagome relaxed out in the sun for what seemed like forever when Sango suddenly walked into view. Kagome immediately sprung to her feet as her friend stood beside her.

"Well, what happened? Start from the beginning!" Kagome felt a flutter in her stomach when she noticed the look on Sango's face. She was…smiling. Something good must've happened between taijiya and hanyou.

"Okay. So here's what happened…"

_Sango was walking through the forest the next day after Kagome's ordeal. "Poor Kagome," she thought. "She loves Inuyasha so much, it's almost unbearable for her! Stupid Inuyasha…he better have a damn good explanation for what he did to her."_

_Eventually she stumbled upon Inuyasha, who was sitting in the boughs of Goshinboku, looking up into the sky. Sango cleared her throat before she spoke. "Care to explain what happened last night, Inuyasha?" The boy looked down in surprise, obviously too caught up in his thinking to notice his human companion. He jumped from the tree and landed gracefully next to Sango._

"_What're you talking about, Sango?" he looked at her in question. Sango sighed, "You know damn well what I'm talking about! Why did you reject Kagome last night? I thought you loved her! Or at least that's what Miroku tells me you say…" _

_A look of recognition flashed across Inuyasha's face. He blushed before replying. "I'm no good with words and you all know that, so I'll just come straight out with it." Sango tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for him to continue._

"_I do…love Kagome. I was just shocked when she kissed me. I didn't think she could love someone as dirty as I am," he said sadly. "I guess I understand that, but if you love her, why push her away?" At that, the hanyou looked up at her with pleading eyes. "I had to! I can't give Kagome what she needs while Kikyo is still out there. It's not fair to either of them."_

_Sango grunted her annoyance, but before she could speak she was interrupted by Inuyasha. "Sango, I wanted to tell Kikyo that I chose Kagome before she and I got…intimate," he blushed. "Kikyo deserves that much at least." Dawning realization spread across Sango's face. "Why couldn't you just tell Kagome?" she asked._

"_I didn't think she would understand. I wanted to tell her that I love her, too after I had my last talk with Kikyo," Inuyasha pleaded for Sango to understand. "I fucked up though. I realize that now. I just want Kagome back…" Sango nearly jumped for joy. "Go tell her, Inuyasha! After I speak with her, you need to tell her everything you told me. Understood?" Inuyasha nodded his head, a small smile forming on his lips._

Kagome was shocked, to say the least. Her mind was running a million miles a minute and she couldn't stop it for the life of her. She looked at Sango with hopeful eyes. "Where is he?" Sango pointed to the base of the hillside. There, standing in the shade of the trees, was Inuyasha. His eyes locked with Kagome's as he started to move towards her.

"I'll take my leave now. Tell me everything later tonight," Sango squealed to Kagome, who only shook her head in response.

* * *

Oooh, cliff hanger. Hahahaha. Don't worry, there's another chapter. I just want to see if anyone liked this one. I'm a little worried considering I haven't written a FanFic in years.


	4. Confessions

Chapter number four is here! Sorry for the late update. I've just been really caught up in all of the Inuyasha FanFics I've been reading lately. Without further delay, chapter four! :D

* * *

Rejection

Kagome hardly registered what Sango had said. All she could do was stare at Inuyasha. Her heart began racing wilding, pounding relentlessly in her ribcage. She was transfixed on the way he moved towards her, almost like gliding. A small, shy smile graced his lips as he finally came face-to-face with Kagome.

"Hey," he nearly whispered.

"Hey yourself," she responded just as quietly. When Inuyasha looked up, he saw a slight blush spread across Kagome's cheeks. It gave him motivation to continue. He sucked in a deep breath, closed his eyes for a few seconds to steady his nerves, and opened them again.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry about last night! I know I sent mixed messages and I didn't mean it, really. I love you, and only you. I was…afraid." Kagome gave him a curious look before speaking. "Afraid of what?" At this, golden eyes met blue in a swift glance.

"Afraid of being rejected," he said, sadly. Kagome shook her head, causing her raven tresses to toss around her head like a black halo, billowing in the wind. Inuyasha caught her scent as the movement stirred it up and to his nose.

"Rejected? Inuyasha, how would you come to that conclusion? If anyone should be afraid of rejection, it's me! Don't you get it yet? I love you. I wanted to show you last night, but _you _rejected _me._ Not the other way around." Miko stared at hanyou for what seemed like an eternity, her eyes swirling with emotion.

"I know, Kagome. But you have to understand why I was afraid! I thought Kikyo was the one and look where we ended up! I didn't want the same thing to happen with us. To you…" Inuyasha trailed off and ducked his head down, only to feel a small, soft hand reach out and pull his head back up.

"Inuyasha, I'm not Kikyo. I'm Kagome. Ka-go-me. I'm nothing like her. I would never not believe in you. I have faith in you. And I love you _because_ of who you are, not who I think you could_ be_." Inuyasha's eyes brightened.

"Kagome…" he murmured as his face flew forward and his lips connected with hers. The couple stood there for a few moments, in complete bliss, until Inuyasha broke the kiss due to the lack of oxygen. Needing to breathe sucks, ne? He smiled down at the small girl in his arms. "I love you," he whispered. Kagome's face broke out into a huge grin as she leaned forward to kiss him, saying "I love you, too" into his lips.

* * *

Ah, love! Isn't it wonderful? Well, I don't know if I should continue this or not. I actually have a few ideas to make this story a little longer, and more action packed. Well, let me know what you think, because I make this up to a seven chapter story if I have enough votes telling me to do so. Hopefully this damned fly won't be around to bother me when I type up the next chapter. –mutters murderously under breath- Thanks so much for reading! Later.


	5. Trouble Brews

Sorry it took so long to update. :( My college class is really draining me, plus I haven't had much inspiration lately. Anyways, on with the story! :D

* * *

Rejection

After the kiss, hanyou and miko walked hand in hand back to the village. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and tentatively sniffed the air. "Inuyasha? What's…" Kagome immediately knew what was up. _"It's Kouga!"_

A whirlwind sped right up to the two lovers and dispersed in front of Kagome. "Hey there, Kagome," he gave a charming smile. "Uhh…hey yourself, Kouga. How're you?"

"Hey! Get away from her, you filthy wolf!" Inuyasha screamed. "Heh, what're you gonna do about it, puppy?" Kouga taunted. "Why I outta…" And do you know what happened next? Of course you do! Kouga and Inuyasha got into another one of their ridiculous brawls over Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Kouga! Stop, please!" Kagome ran out directly in between the two feuding demons. "Kouga, please stop fighting Inuyasha. What is it you need?"

"Well, my beautiful Kagome, I came to take you to be my mate, of course!" the wolf announced proudly. "No you ain't! She's mine!" Hanyou raced towards wolf.

"Excuse me, half breed? Kagome is _mine_! I made claim on her long before you did. In fact, I remember you were still hung up on that dead clay pot…" Kouga tapped his chin. "Kagome has always been mine! Now beat it!" Inuyasha declared. Kagome gasped at his outburst, and suddenly smiled. _"Oh, Inuyasha…"_

"Back off, puppy. I'm taking Kagome." Kouga ran to Kagome and hefted her over his shoulder. "Later, mutt!" he waved. "Get back here with my mate!" Inuyasha raced after Kouga and Kagome.

_"Don't worry, Kagome. I'm coming for you..."_

"Kouga, where are you taking me? I want to go back to Inuyasha!" Kagome yelped at the wolf prince.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. I'm taking you to my den to become my mate," he smirked, and sped along the trail towards his clan even faster.

o0o

About forty-five minutes later, Kouga and Kagome arrived at said wolf den. "Kouga! Kouga!" Two demons ran up to their leader.

_"It's Ginta and Hakkaku! Maybe they can help me convince Kouga to let me go..."_ Kagome mused quietly to herself. Kouga gently set Kagome down and stared into her eyes. "Well, Kagome. I do believe you'll be happy here. Follow me," he walked off to his cave. Kagome didn't know whether to follow or run off. She thought of the latter but decided against it. _"I don't want to anger him. His temper might not hold. He is a demon..."_ Reluctantly, the girl ran off in the direction that Kouga had taken. _"Inuyasha, please save me!"_

* * *

I know it's really short but as I mentioned before, I haven't had much inspiration lately. I'm sorry, guys! If you have any ideas, please let me know. :D Thanks so much for reading. Kikira Lynn OUT.


	6. Her Savior

Okay, so I've realized that my chapters are ridiculously short and I have decided to try my best to make them longer. This chapter has a fight scene, but you're going to have to bear with me considering I've never written one before in my life!

* * *

Rejection

Inuyasha ran through the thick expanse of the forest, dodging trees and rocks alike. He followed the scent of Kagome and that wretch Kouga. To say he was pissed was an understatement. He was **livid**. No one, and I mean no one, was going to steal Kagome away from him.

He had been running for nearly half an hour, hot on their trail. He didn't see anything as he passed by. Everything was a blur of color. Not even the beautiful scenery pervaded his senses. All that mattered was rescuing Kagome. Although he made a mental note to enjoy the beauty of the landscape on the way back with Kagome, after he beat Kouga to a pulp.

"_I'm almost there, Kagome. Don't you worry. I'll rip that fucking wolf to shreds for kidnapping you."_

o0o

Kagome wordlessly followed Kouga into his den. She'd rather be in his protection then out in the middle of a forest clearing where any demon could stumble upon her. She would be doomed considering she didn't have her bow and arrows with her. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_ she mentally berated herself. _"I just hope Inuyasha gets here soon."_

As she stepped into the cave, she stopped to have a look around. It had been a couple years since she last saw Kouga's domain. In the corner to her left was a makeshift bed made out of straw and random animal pelts. In the center was a large fire pit, surrounded by discarded bones and skulls of the unlucky creatures that had fallen prey to the wolves' ravenous hunger. Kagome inwardly cringed.

"Come over here my sweet Kagome," Kouga's request snapped Kagome's attention to the "bed" where the Wolf Prince lounged. "Uhhh…" she flushed a bright red, sensing the underlying hint in the tone of his voice. No way was she going to do _that_ with Kouga! _"I want my first time to be with the man I love. I refuse to give up my virginity to Kouga or anyone other than Inuyasha for that matter!"_

"I'll just stand over here, thanks. I like the draft coming from the mouth of the cave," Kagome lied. "Well, I'll keep you company then," Kouga said as he sauntered over to the helpless girl. _"Leave it to Kouga to be so dense."_ Kagome sweatdropped at his, for the lack of a better word, stupidity. "Really, Kouga, you don't have to. I'm not lonely or anything, just…" Her words were cut off by his calloused fingers pressing softly against her lips.

"You don't need to explain yourself, Kagome. You're just shy, that's all there is to it. But there's no need to be. I am your mate." Kouga leaned down to bring her lips to his when suddenly something knocked into the side of his head and flung him across the expanse of his cave.

"Dammit, what the hell?" He felt the side of his side and then looked at his hand to see blood dripping to the cold ground. Kouga looked up to where he stood only moments ago and saw none other that Inuyasha, shielding Kagome with his body. "Keh, you better think about the consequences the next time you lay a hand on my mate," Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

Kouga pulled himself up to his feet and glared at his rival. "Your woman? Not likely. Kagome is mine! You know it, she knows it and I know it! So get over it!" he yelled as he ran towards the hanyou, his fist balled up and ready to punch. Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's fist and once again flung him across the room. Kouga hit the stone wall and landed on the ground with a grunt.

"Time to finish you once and for all," Inuyasha readied Tetsusaiga for the final blow. "Inuyasha, no!" Kagome pleaded with him with her blue orbs. "Please don't kill him. I know you two don't get along but he's an ally for the final battle with Naraku." Inuyasha looked at her for a brief second before returning his gaze back to Kouga, who was slowly pulling himself off the ground.

"I don't care who he is, Kagome. He kidnapped you which entitles me to retribution. Our law states so," Inuyasha stated. Noticing his steely resolve, Kagome did the only thing she could think of at that moment. "Sit, boy." Inuyasha's body met the ground with a yelp of shock and pain. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. You left me no choice," Kagome knelt down to his side and gently patted his head. Said hanyou jerked upright the moment the subduing spell wore off.

"What the hell you'd do that for, Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyes blazed with fury. Kagome sighed, "I don't know what you mean by 'our laws' and whatnot, but I personally don't want to see any bloodshed on my account!" Kouga took this time to spring into action. He foot connected to the side of Inuyasha's head and sent him flying across the room instead.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran outside the cave mouth where Inuyasha was sprawled, struggling to sit up. "Get back, Kagome. I'm going to teach this wolf a lesson." Seeing there was no use in arguing, Kagome pulled Inuyasha to his feet then quickly ran behind a large boulder near the entrance of the cave.

Kouga walked out and straight to Inuyasha." As I said before, Kagome is _my_ woman," he cracked his knuckles for effect. "I don't know what you're going on about, but Kagome is definitely not your women!" Inuyasha threw Tetsusaiga over his head and brought it down in a swift arc while yelling "Wind Scar!"

The yellow blades of energy raced towards their intended victim who jumped out of the way, but not without be scathed by the raging winds. _"Damn it all! The mutt is getting stronger. I have to finish this fast if I want a chance with Kagome,"_ Kouga thought to himself. "Is that all you've got, puppy?" Inuyasha smirked at Kouga and replied to the wolf, "Just getting started."

* * *

Bum bum BUUUUM. How was that? :D This is the longest chapter I have ever written and I have to say, I am somewhat proud of myself. Please review and tell me what you think. I thrive off your encouragement. ;)


	7. Kouga's Defeat

Sorry about the long delay. I've just had a lot on my plate what with college, my boyfriend's birthday and then my own. I was too excited about my boyfriend's band opening up for my all time favorite band Powerman 5000 to really concentrate on anything haha. Anyways, on with the next chapter!

* * *

Rejection

Inuyasha ran at Kouga, his claws raised and ready to deliver the final blow. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he roared dangerously. Kouga tried jumping out of the way only to be nicked in the leg by the hanyou's attack.

Kagome watched in dismay as the two demons battled each other ferociously. They sent blow after blow, kick after kick and multiple punches at one another. Kagome felt sweat beginning to bead at her brow. She didn't want either of them to die. _"What do I do? How do I stop this senseless fighting?"_

Before she could come up with an answer, she heard a familiar voice call out to her from above. "Kagome!" Said girl looked up and a sigh of relief escaped her chapped lips. She waved her friend down to the ground.

"Sango, I'm so glad that you guys are here! Inuyasha and Kouga have been going at it for awhile now. I don't know how to stop it," Kagome explained. Sango and Miroku looked on the battle and grim expressions adorned their features. This didn't go unnoticed by the young miko.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked fearfully. Sango turned to her friend and began a long explanation about how loyal and over protective canine demons are with their chosen mate. "So, Kagome-sama," Miroku continued after Sango stopped. "When it comes down to it, we can't interfere in their battle of dominance. The only one who can is the chosen mate; meaning you." Kagome stared at her two companions grimly. She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and began to march out to the battling demons.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, both fearing the worst for their dear miko. They snapped their heads back to the fight when they heard Kagome's voice bellow "Knock it off, you two!" She effectively got the attention of Inuyasha and Kouga, who both stared wide eyed at the pissed off Kagome.

"I've had it up to here with this nonsense between the two of you morons!" Kagome emphasized her point by bringing her hand up horizontally to her forehead, indicating that her patience was wearing thin. Inuyasha gulped and Kouga's mouth opened and closed multiple times like a fish out of water.

"I'm the 'chosen mate' so I have a say in this. Now listen up because I'll only say this once! Inuyasha, shut your mouth before I decide to purify your ass!" she screeched when Inuyasha tried to speak up. He clamped his mouth shut. Neither of the demons seemed to notice Kagome's lack of bow and arrows.

"Kouga, I don't want to be with you. I've been trying to tell you this for years now, and you just don't seem to get it. I'm sick of being nice so I'll be blunt. I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU." Kouga looked taken aback and sadness flashed through his eyes.

"Kagome…" he started, but was cut off by Kagome's hand immediately silencing his protest. Inuyasha smirked at this. "I chose Inuyasha a long time ago, so you best give up on me. Why not go to Ayame? She loves you and she's a wolf demon, too. You two would make a great couple! But, if you ever try to kidnap me again, I won't hesitate to purify your ass instead," she stated simply with a look of sheer determination flaming in her eyes.

"Now, Inuyasha and I are going back to the village. Have a great life, Kouga," Kagome stomped off in the direction Sango and Miroku had arrived from minutes before. Sango had a knowing look grace her features, Miroku shook his head at Kouga's dense attitude while Inuyasha had to stuff his fist in his mouth in order to not laugh out loud for fear of Kagome's wrath.

"MOVE IT." Kagome yelled to her three friends who immediately scurried after her, leaving a dumbfounded and slightly hurt Kouga in their wake.

* * *

I'm thinking there will be ten chapters total. Maybe only nine. I haven't quite decided yet. Please review! I'll update as soon as I get one more review. Thanks for reading. :)

Much love, Kikira Lynn


	8. Revenge on the Pervert

I wasn't expecting to update so soon! I got two reviews right after I posted the last chapter. Anyways, I know Kagome kind of seemed out of character in the last chapter, but I have a perfectly good explanation for that. I just thought it was high time she set things straight with Kouga. That's just my opinion however. Onwards!

* * *

Rejection

Kagome sighed as she sunk into the warm water of the hot spring not too far from Kaede's village. The steam was loosening the tight muscles in her back from the previous day's kidnapping. She opened her eyes and noticed that Sango was in the middle of the same rapture that she was.

"Oh, this does wonders on my sore body," Sango murmured. Kagome could only nod in agreement. She was in too much bliss to do much else. It seemed like it had been ages since she got to enjoy the privileges of a feudal Japan hot spring.

Finally, Kagome came back to her senses and decided to discuss an important matter with her dear friend. She didn't know how to bring it up, but decided in light of past events that she'd just be blunt and outright with her question.

"Hey, Sango," she started. "So you know how Inuyasha and I are together now, right?" Sango nodded. "Yes. Why, Kagome?" Miko studied taijiya, who looked utterly confused. "Well, what about you and Miroku?" Sango immediately blushed and leapt up from the water, sputtered incoherent words and curses.

"What's that, Sango?" Kagome sniggered. This was proof. Sango had a thing for Miroku! _"I mean, I knew this before, but this right here is proof! Actual proof! I wonder how Inuyasha is fairing with Miroku…"_

o0o

Inuyasha and Miroku lazed around old Kaede's hut, staring into the fire. Shippo and Kirara were already curled up in a corner and snoozing. Inuyasha knew what he had to do, but he had no idea how he was to approach the subject. Kagome had told him to be blunt about it. Normally, that wouldn't be an issue. But this was about love and gooey-gooey fluffy romantic shit fuck! How the _hell_ did she expect _him_ of all people to talk about this?

Inuyasha grunted his annoyance. Miroku looked up at his hanyou companion. "Umm, Inuyasha? Is there anything you'd like to talk about? It seems like something is bothering you." Said male locked eyes with his pal. _"Damn. He's one perceptive monk."_

"Yeah, there is. Listen, Miroku. Kagome and I have been talking about this since we got back from that scrawny wolf's den. Now that we're together, we think that…you see…the thing is…" Miroku looked slightly agitated. "Spit it out, Inuyasha," he said calmly. "Kagome and I think that you and Sango should get together," Inuyasha rushed.

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully all the while muttering to himself. Inuyasha tried to distinguish words, but the monk (just like Sango) was blabbering incoherently. Even with his half-demon senses, Inuyasha couldn't understand a damn thing coming out of Miroku's mouth!

"Damnit, Miroku! Make some fucking sense, already!" Inuyasha fumed. Miroku immediately snapped out of his daze, a wide smile spread across his handsome features. Inuyasha stared at him, perplexed. _"The hell is wrong with the pervert?" _Before Inuyasha could even register what was going on, Miroku was already up and running out of the hut.

"Keh. Probably went to go talk to Sango about bearing his children again. Hopefully she doesn't beat him too bad. I don't wanna be stuck with two women and a stupid little runt…" Inuyasha mused to himself. "I bet Kagome will keep Sango calm. They are at the hot springs together."

A few minutes ticked by as Inuyasha sat and thought out loud about what Miroku could be doing. Suddenly, realization slapped him in the head. "THE GIRLS ARE AT THE HOT SPRING. NAKED." With that, the hanyou leapt out of the hut and bounded down to the hot spring.

o0o

Kagome and Sango were talking about girl things by the time Miroku arrived at the scene. He crouched down behind a bush and eavesdropped on the women. He wasn't going to take advantage of them while they were naked! Oh God no! You damn perverts…He wasn't going to take a peek. Pfft. Who am I kidding? Of course he was going to look!

Inuyasha finally stumbled upon a drooling Miroku, and had to hold himself back from beating him to pulp in fear of accidentally capturing the girls' attention. He snarled as he hulled the monk up be the back of his robes.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, monk? It's one thing to spy on Sango, but you must have a death wish if you're going to risk it when my Kagome's around," Inuyasha snarled. He shook Miroku for good measure.

Noticing his position, Miroku tried to assuage the demon from murdering him. Just then, they heard the girls' burst into giggles. Both males turned towards their women and launched themselves back behind the bushes.

"Spill it, Sango! You have to confess," Kagome giggled. This was just too good! She was finally getting a confession out of her best friend. She couldn't wait to tell Inuyasha!

"Okay, okay! Well, I think that Miroku is handsome and very intelligent. And I can't help but wonder how…" Kagome waggled her eyebrows at Sango to continue. "I wonder how he'd be in bed!" Sango blurted. Miroku nearly fainted with pleasure. Inuyasha had to knock him upside the head to keep from tumbling down the slope and into the water.

"Your turn, Kagome," Sango smirked. She was hoping to torture her friend just as she had done to her, but her plan failed. An evil looked crossed Kagome's face.

"I wonder the same thing about Inuyasha. I mean, he's half-demon! He must be well endowed," Kagome began to daydream as Sango giggled again. "Oh, Kagome! I had no idea that you were so dirty!" Another fit of laughter erupted from the girls.

It was at this inopportune moment that Miroku decided to dash into the clearing and announce his arousal and the need for "Sango to satiate it immediately."

Both women blanched at the sudden intrusion. Sango recovered first. She hefted a large boulder over her head and threw it down on top of the monk. Inuyasha took this moment to sneak back to the village and feign sleep.

"Dearest Sango! You should be taking some of your anger out on Inuyasha as well, for I am not alone here!" Sango was visibly shaking with rage. "Where is he then, monk?" she asked through clenched teeth. Miroku lifted a shaking finger to the bushes where he was hiding only moments before. When no movement occurred, Kagome spoke up.

"I'll take care of this, Sango. SIT." No thud was heard, and both Sango and Kagome suspected Miroku's lie. They beat him unconscious, stripped him of his monk's robes and proceeded to give him a "make over." After their revenge had been taken, the girls' took his clothes and ran back to the village.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Only two more left, I think. Thanks so much for reading!

Much love, Kikira Lynn


	9. Embarrassment

I'm having another sleepless night. My tattoo is killing me, my family in Missouri is pissing me the fuck off what with picking on my little brother who is visiting them. Just a heads up, you may see some of my pissy side in this chapter. So I apologize ahead of time.

* * *

Rejection

A few hours later, Miroku woke up by the side of the hot spring the girls had occupied previously. He groaned and rubbed his sore head. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his eyes in order to see clearly.

Miroku tried to soothe his aching shoulder when he realized, he was butt naked! He jumped up and covered his "manly parts" and frantically looked around for his monk's robes.

o0o

Back at Kaede's hut, the rest of the gang was finishing off their dinner. Shippo smacked his lips and patted his little tummy in a satisfying manner.

"What a yummy meal," he said happily. Sango nodded her head in agreement. The two women decided to help old Kaede by cleaning up the small hut. Sango kept glancing at the entrance, obviously waiting for Miroku to pop in at any moment.

"Sango," Kagome nudged her friend with her elbow. "Miroku deserved it and you know that." Sango knew Kagome was right about Miroku deserving their little payback, but the miko wasn't right about Sango being worried.

"I'm not worried, Kagome. I'm waiting for that damned monk to waltz in here like nothing happened. I have a sneaky suspicion that he's going to be "fondling my lovely assets" as he so delicately puts it." Inuyasha snorted at Sango's statement.

o0o

Miroku still hadn't located his clothes. _"What in the name of Buddha happened to me?"_ After about ten minutes of futile searching, Miroku shoulders slumped in defeat and marched off to the village. He held his head high in order to keep some of his dignity in tact.

He was grateful that it was dark and all of the villagers had retired to their huts for the night. His only problem was explaining this situation to Sango, who would ultimately assume the worst. Miroku racked his brains but couldn't come up with anything. He didn't remember what happened in between jumping in on the girls bathing time to the moment he woke up alone.

"Miroku's on his way. He's almost here," Inuyasha stated simply, his eyes still shut. Kagome and Sango looked at each other, a wicked grin spread across the latter's features.

"Kagome, do you want to continue Miroku's torture?" The miko nodded her head furiously. Sango leaned over and whispered her plan into her friend's ear.

Not a few minutes later, Miroku stumbled through the entrance, covering himself as best as he could. Shippo blanched at the sight while Inuyasha tried stifling his laughter. Kaede merely shook her head, used to all the chaos that ensued when the teenagers were around.

Sango was the first to jump from her seat. She feigned ignorance and anger, all a part of the plan she and Kagome had concocted.

"Miroku, why the hell are you naked?" she screeched at the naked monk. He just scratched the back of his head and giggled nervously. Sango glared at him.

"I've no idea, my dear Sango. You must believe me!" he pleaded with everyone in the group. Kagome saw her cue and stepped in.

"Ugh! That's disgusting Miroku!" She gave Miroku a disgruntled look as Sango leapt up and whacked him upside the head with her fist.

"Put some damn clothes on, pervert!" Sango was seething now. Miroku was worrying his bottom lip as he tried to figure out what to say next. He knew they weren't going to like his reply.

"Well," he started. "That's the thing. I searched for my clothes and I couldn't find them anywhere." Miroku didn't catch the smirk Kagome gave Sango, who nodded in return.

Kagome sighed deeply, "You can't very well go around naked. No one wants to see that. I'll see if I can't find something for you to borrow until we located your robes." Kagome began digging though her bag, Sango had crossed her arms and walked over to the miko to help.

Kagome and Sango had devious looks in their eyes. They had found the perfect outfit for Miroku to wear. Kagome pulled the clothing out of her bag and walked up to Miroku with a smile stretching across her face.

"Here you go," she chirped and handed Miroku his temporary outfit. He took it with a smile of thanks and quickly ran outside to change, without so much as a glance at what was handed to him.

Once outside, Miroku noticed what he was supposed to wear. His eyes grew wide at the horror of the prospect! _"Should I go around naked or wear these horrid garments?"_ He mused to himself quietly for a few moments for sighing in resignation and slipping the clothes on.

As soon as Miroku walked back into the hut, Sango and Kagome exploded with laughter. Inuyasha cracked an eye open to see what the ruckus was about and nearly fainted at the sight before him. Shippo and Kirara just looked on confused. Kaede knew that the teens always caused an upstart amongst themselves, but this was new. She smiled slightly at Miroku's embarrassment.

"_Poor child," _she thought to herself._ "He must've done something terrible for Kagome and Sango to react the way they did."_

Miroku's face was flushed bright red and he was more than a bit angry at the two fair maidens he traveled with. This was low, even for them! He crossed his arms and huffed in a very Inuyasha-like manner.

Oh, boy. The girls certainly knew how to get Miroku back.

* * *

Okay so if you have any ideas on what Miroku's temporary outfit should be, please send them in a review! :)

Much love, Kikira Lynn


	10. The Question

Hey, y'all. I'm back with yet another chapter of Rejection. :D Mind you, this chapter was not planned out and I'm just making it up as I go. Now read!

* * *

Rejection

Inuyasha was lazing in his favorite tree, the Goshinboku, during a beautiful spring day. He sighed happily as he stared up at the clear blue sky. Laughter drifted up to his ears, causing them to twitch. He looked down from his perch to see his friends teasing Miroku for his outfit.

"Wow, Miroku. You look so…attractive!" Kagome giggled. Sango couldn't say anything because she was literally rolling on the ground with laughter; tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. Miroku looked annoyed with his companions and Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a small chortle at the monk's situation.

"La dee la la loo!" Shippo sang as he skipped around Miroku while simultaneously threw little flowers in the air. Miroku snarled at this.

Inuyasha took this time to look over Miroku's clothes. Kagome and Sango had given him a tiny pink bikini that had "Sexy Chick" written across the butt in silver glitter. The top portion of the bathing suit was small. _"Too small to fit Kagome's breasts,"_ Inuyasha mused to himself. He wondered why Kagome had that bikini to begin with…

The hanyou was broken out of his reverie by Miroku's shout. "Would you guys please stop? I was ridiculed enough by the villagers; I don't need from you as well. I thought you were supposed to be my friends'," he sniffed.

"Oh, come on, Miroku. You know we are only joking," Kagome patted the poor monk on the back.

"You can't deny that you deserved this as punishment for always peeking on us when we're bathing," Sango snickered.

"Yeah, and for just being perverted in general," Shippo added. Kirara mewed in agreement.

"Fine, I deserved it, I'll admit. So can we go look for my monk's robes now?"

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landed right behind Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck before looking up and joining in on the conversation.

"I agree with the monk. I, for one, am sick of looking at him in clothes like that, It's repulsive!"

"Yeah…Hey, wait!" Miroku looked offended. Sango cut him off by dragging him towards the hot springs, the others in tow.

"Sango, dearest. I did not know you wanted alone time at the springs, "Miroku waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sango rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"We're going to look for your robes. Nothing more." Miroku sighed in defeat. A man can dream, right?

A few minutes later and the group arrived at their destination. Miroku began looking everywhere; under rocks, behind bushes, in the trees and even in the little burrow of a family of rabbits. Let's just say papa bunny wasn't too happy with this and bit poor Miroku on the nose, who howled in pain and claimed that he would 'purify that pathetic little bunny ass and send it to the farthest pits of hell.'

Sango and Kagome were hurriedly whispering amongst themselves about how they were going to sneak Miroku's clothes back.

"On of us can always run back and grab his robes then hide them somewhere near here for him to find," Kagome suggested. Sango nodded and decided that she would be the one to do it if Kagome could keep Miroku distracted.

As Sango ran off towards the village, she heard Kagome ask Miroku how the search was going. _"I wonder where I should hide the monk's robes when I retrieve them from Lady Kaede's hut,"_ Sango wondered. She found herself outside the hut and quietly walked in. Kaede was no where to be seen, so Sango grabbed the blue and purple robes and started back to the springs.

A few feet from where her friends' were searching for the robes, Sango found the perfect spot to place them. At the base of an old tree, its roots were jutting from the ground and were covered in moss and vines. Sango gently nestled them in between two roots and silently snuck back to Kagome.

"Hey," she tapped her friend on the shoulder. "I put the robes over there." Kagome looked to where Sango pointed and nodded her head. She then walked up to Miroku and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Miroku, have you looked over there yet?" Kagome pointed towards the tree where Sango had hid the robes just moments before. Miroku shook his head and walked over to the large tree.

"Ah ha," Miroku smiled triumphantly. "My robes are right here." He quickly grabbed his robes and ran to the other side of tree to change. When he came back out, he handed Sango the pink bikini and began walking back to the village, a bounce in his step. Sango, Shippo and Kirara followed.

When Kagome started behind Sango, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. He buried his face in her raven locks as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. "I love you," he mumbled into her hair. Kagome smiled and snuggled closer into Inuyasha's warmth.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha," she whispered. Inuyasha then pulled her to the ground with him. He plopped into a sitting position, Kagome in his lap. They sat there quietly for awhile, just enjoying each other's presence.

Inuyasha finally broke the comfortable silence. "Kagome, I'm so glad that you're mine," he began. "I love you and I know you love me, too. So I was wondering…" Inuyasha couldn't find the words to explain. Kagome gave him a sweet look that told him to continue.

"I was wondering if…if you'd…if you'd become my mate?" Inuyasha hung his head in shame, expecting Kagome to reject him. He was pleasantly surprised however, by Kagome's answer.

"I'd love to, Inuyasha," she tackled him backwards. Kagome knew the standards of mates because she and Sango had talked about it many times. She kissed Inuyasha passionately. He smiled into the kiss and laughed when they broke apart for air.

"You've made me the happiest hanyou ever, Kagome." So the two love birds sat in silence, wrapped in each other's arms, thinking about their future together.

* * *

So this story isn't over yet. Maybe two more chapters, maybe more. I haven't really planned out the end so I'm not for sure. Well please review and let me know if you'd like to see some Sango and Miroku fluff at all. I'll gladly write a chapter just for them if I am asked to. :)


	11. Another Love Blooms

Here's a shout out to my best reviewer, Rainbow-Sunned-Spirit, for reviewing every chapter of my two current stories. :) Kyra, go to my profile. I left another little shout out for you there. Thanks, doll! You're the best, so the next Inuyasha and Kagome chapter will be dedicated to you, because I know how much you love them.

* * *

Rejection

A few days had passed uneventfully since Miroku's bikini incident. The gang was once again roaming around feudal Japan's countryside on the look out for the jewel shards. So far, they haven't been having any luck. Sango sighed wearily. She was replaying the conversation she had with Kagome earlier today. She was happy that Kagome and Inuyasha were going to be mates, she really was! But she couldn't help but feel a wee bit jealous.

Sango looked ahead of her to see Miroku walking calming, Shippo perched on his shoulder. She and Kagome were trailing the group while Inuyasha was in the lead, per usual. Kagome gave another dejected sigh.

Kagome was watching her friend worriedly. She had been acting weird since she'd told her of Inuyasha's question. _"I wonder what's wrong with Sango," _Kagome thought to herself. _"Is she upset because Miroku hasn't asked her to be his yet?"_ She decided to find out for herself.

"Sango, what's wrong? You've been pretty down this afternoon," concern laced the miko's voice. Sango looked up at Kagome, then to Miroku and gave the girl a sad smile. That was all Kagome needed to answer her question. She had to help Sango win her man! Well, she already held Miroku's heart, albeit unknowingly. But Kagome just needed to give the two a little push in the right direction in order to start the fire. So, she began to plan.

o0o

Around dusk, Inuyasha decided to stop and make camp, with a lot of "persuasion" from Kagome. While the girls made camp, Inuyasha jumped into a tree to sulk and Miroku hung back to meditate. Kagome felt now was better than ever to put her plan into action.

"I know what to do, Sango," Kagome whispered. When Sango elicited a small gasp, Kagome knew that Sango understood what she was talking about. Kagome continued, "Get him to accompany you on a romantic walk and just tell him how you feel." Her plan was plain and simple. There was no way it wouldn't work!

Sango chuckled wryly. "Kagome, Miroku doesn't love me. Not the way Inuyasha loves you." Kagome nearly rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to punch Sango's arm. "Of course he loves you!" she whispered heatedly. Sango gave her a confused and hopeful look.

"You don't see the way he looks at you when you aren't paying attention. It's a look of longing, not lust," she cut off Sango's attempt to put her two cents in at that. "Miroku stares at you with a certain light in his eyes. It's the same light that Inuyasha has when he stares at me. Sango, I can just _tell_ that Miroku loves you as much as you love him. Please, just do what I say and you two will be together in no time!" Sango looked skeptical, but she agreed nonetheless.

o0o

After dinner was happily eaten and the remains cleared, Kagome motioned for Sango to take Miroku on a walk. Sango gulped but did as she was told. She got up nervously and walked over to where the houshi was sitting. She stretched her hand down to help him up, a small blush splayed across her cheeks. Miroku grabbed her hand and stood up. He dusted off his robes and gave Sango a quizzical look. She turned around and began walking off into the forest. This was his cue to follow.

Sango lead Miroku to a clearing in the trees near a waterfall. She and Kagome had scouted out the perfect location for this plan and had stumbled upon this haven. Miroku was no more than two steps behind her. Sango suddenly felt very self conscious, and as luck would have it, it poured into her movements. Her foot connected with an upturned root and she began falling through the air. She closed her eyes, awaiting the impact with the cold hard ground. It never came.

Sango opened her eyes and looked down to her waist, noticing Miroku's muscular arm wrapped there. Once again, a blush rose to her cheeks. Miroku gently pulled Sango up and steadied her on the ground before he reluctantly withdrew his arm from her waist.

The taijiya nervously looked up into the houshi's deep blue eyes. Concern was evident in his warm orbs. Sango immediately looked away. She was feeling scared again. Miroku reached out and gently took Sango's chin in his hand and forced her to look him in the eye.

He gave her a gentle smile before asking her, "Are you alright, Sango?" His voice was soft and sweet, and Sango was resisting the urge to smash her lips against his. She slowly nodded her head to answer his question. "Now can you tell me why you led me to such a beautiful clearing, my dearest?" Just then Sango remembered what she had to do.

She swallowed the bile that started rising in her throat. She took a deep breath; there was no going back now. She nodded her head with conviction. Miroku looked on slightly amused at his taijiya's actions.

"Miroku, we've known each other for quite some time," this was starting to sound like the speech that Kagome had given Inuyasha just weeks before! How unoriginal could she be? "We've also been through a lot together, and now that Inuyasha and Kagome are together…I umm… I wanted…wanted to…know," Miroku cut her stammering off. "You wanted to know where we stand." She nodded. "I want to know the same thing, Sango."

She waited for Miroku to continue, and when he didn't, she decided she would break the silence. "I think that there's something between us," Sango looked away from Miroku. She didn't see the huge smile that spread across his face. "So do I," he whispered huskily. Sango snapped her head back. Did she just hear him right?

His smile only grew seeing Sango's, once again, confused and hopeful expression. He chuckled lowly, "Sango, my dearest, I do believe that I am in love with you." Sango's breath caught in her throat. "Do you feel the same way?" He was clearly worried about her answer. This caused Sango to smile.

"Yes," she said softly. Miroku's smile stretched even further. He then picked her up and began twirling her around in the air, laughing like a crazy man. His laughter was contagious, however, because Sango found herself laughing as well.

Once he set her back on her feet, he leaned down and stopped only when their noses touched. Sango could feel his warm breath fanning across her lips. She wanted to kiss him so badly! Miroku obviously saw the needs dancing in her eyes, for he closed the distance between them. In the middle of a beautiful clearing during a gorgeous full moon, the houshi and taijiya shared their first kiss with one another.

* * *

Wow. I must say I am proud of myself! :) This story is now FAR from over. With each chapter, I get more inspiration. If there's anything you'd like me to put in the story, leave it in a review or a PM and I'll try best to add it. Thanks so much for reading!

Much love,

Kikira Lynn


	12. Kikyo's Warning

So I know I haven't updated this story in for-FUCKING-ever, and I am very sorry for that. I kind of had a writer's block for awhile. I still don't know how this chapter will go but I'm winging it. BE HAPPY, DAMMIT. :) Okayyy. Onwards!

* * *

Rejection

Kagome was strolling through the forest on a bright sunny day in the Feudal Era. She had no worries weighing on her mind and she hadn't a care in the world. She sighed happily and she walked around the Goshinboku. Kagome finally came to a stop at the front of the great timeless tree and covered its scar with her hand.

"_This is where everything happened. This is the spot where it all started. This is where I met Inuyasha, and ultimately where our adventure began. This tree holds so many memories for Inuyasha. It's where Kikyo sealed him. Kikyo…Inuyasha, are you truly over her?" _

Kagome's happy thoughts immediately became bleak and depressing. She sighed heavily and leaned back against the tree. As she looked up into the sky, a sudden snap of a twig brought her out of her reverie. Kagome whipped her head to the side in order to see none other than Kikyo. _"Speak of the devil, and the devil will come,"*_ Kagome thought to herself.

The young miko watched the older version of her circle the Goshinboku, just as she had moments before. Kikyo slowly came to a stop in front of the scar she had caused a little over fifty years ago. She too placed her hand over the marring in the wood. Suddenly Kikyo turned her head slightly to eye Kagome.

"I see you and Inuyasha have admitted your feelings to one another." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine at the sound of Kikyo's cold voice. All she could do was nod. Kikyo returned her gaze back to the tree, "Very well. There is nothing I can do to change his mind. Inuyasha has moved on, and I accept that. I wish you two the best of luck."

Kagome closed the slight distance between her and Kikyo, and placed a hand on the dead woman's shoulder. "Thank you, Kikyo. That means a lot to me," Kagome smiled and Kikyo gave her reincarnation a small, sad smile in return.

"However," Kikyo started. "Heed my warning: if Naraku finds out, your relationship will be in jeopardy. He will use your love for one another against you. He will break your trust and one or both of you will die. Just like fifty years ago with myself and Inuyasha. Be careful. Do not let Naraku see your blooming relationship. If you wish to survive, keep it a secret. I do not wish to see you end up like me, my dear reincarnation."

With one more nod in Kagome's direction, Kikyo turned on her heel and back to whence she came. Kagome watched her go before sliding down the trunk to rest on the soft grass below. She mulled over the warning Kikyo gave her. It wasn't a threat, it was truly a caveat. Kikyo made it clear that she didn't wish to see the same fate befall Kagome.

o0o

Inuyasha was starting to get worried about Kagome. She had been gone on her walk for nearly forty-five minutes now. She said she'd be back within ten minutes. _"Stupid wench. Doesn't she know all of the dangers she could get into on her own? I better go look for her."_

Inuyasha stood up from his cross-legged position on the floor of Kaede's hut. He dusted off his fire rat robes and started out the door. Once outside, a smell hit his nose. _"Bones and graveyard soil? What is Kikyo doing out here? Her scent is mingling with Kagome's…KAGOME. Kikyo better not have hurt Kagome!"_

Inuyasha took off into the woods, following the scent of the two mikos. When he arrived at the scene, he saw the two calmly talking. He ducked behind a tree in order to hear so he could "investigate in order to protect."

He could hear Kikyo telling Kagome of her acceptance with his new found relationship with the younger woman. Inuyasha couldn't help but crack a smile at this confession. Kikyo then proceeded with her warning of Naraku. Inuyasha's smile suddenly melted into a frown. _"I haven't even though of that,"_ he thought to himself.

A moment later, Kikyo left and disappeared into the trees. Inuyasha sat and watched Kagome as she was thinking over the information Kikyo had given her. He wondered if he should even be with Kagome anymore. He didn't want her to get hurt. Naraku would surely use her as a means to get to him if he found out! _"IF he finds out,"_ Inuyasha reminded himself. He would always love Kagome, but maybe they should hold off on their relationship for now; just until Naraku was defeated.

Kagome looked up when she heard a rustle in the bushes. When Inuyasha stepped out of the foliage, she beamed at him. Inuyasha gave his beloved a small smile. Kagome patted the ground beside her and he plopped down next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Inuyasha broke the silence. "Kagome, I heard the conversation between you and Kikyo. I think she's right. Maybe we should hold off on our relationship until Naraku is good and dead." Kagome could only stare at Inuyasha. Did he not want to be with her anymore? Had seeing Kikyo made him rethink his decision about being with her?

"I-Inuyasha…do you not…love me anymore?" Kagome could feel the tears welling up behind her stormy eyes. ** Inuyasha grasped her small hands between his own larger ones. "That's not it at all! I love you, Kagome, with all my heart. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"We both knew what the risks were when we started this," Kagome whispered. "At least I knew." Inuyasha heard the sadness in her voice and it caused his ears to droop. He was slowly losing his nerve but this was for the best. He had to protect Kagome! He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her! And he told her so.

Kagome gave a wry chuckle. "Sure, Inuyasha, you keep on telling yourself that. I think I need to go home for awhile. Please don't follow me." She stood up and walked in the direction of the village to retrieve her things. Inuyasha reached his hand up to her, "Kagome…" but she interrupted him with a scathing look. He jerked his hand back as if he just touched a hot stove.

o0o

When Kagome got back to the village, Sango noticed she wasn't the bubbly and happy Kagome she usually was. "Kagome, what happened?" When Kagome broke out into tears, Sango hugged her friend to her chest and led her to the hut. Kagome told Sango of the meeting with Kikyo and the conversation with Inuyasha afterwards. After a few hugs and comforting words, Sango walked Kagome to the well. The two women bid their farewells and parted ways.

When Sango got back to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha was sitting against the farthest wall, a forlorn expression riddled across his usually gruff features. Sango sat down beside the half dog demon and just stared at him for a moment. "Did I do the right thing?" he asked out of the blue. Sango was stunned. _"Since when does Inuyasha question his decisions?" _

"I think you did. You're only doing what's best for her. Kagome needs a few days to come to terms with the new situation. Just because you two can't have a relationship on this side of the well doesn't mean you two can't be together in her era." Inuyasha's ears perked at this.

"You're a genius, Sango!" Inuyasha enveloped Sango in a bear hug. The two laughed then separated. Just then Miroku walked in. Inuyasha danced up to the monk and lifted him in the air and twirled the holy man in circles. He placed Miroku back on the ground and ran outside to squeeze Shippo.

"What was that about?" Miroku gazed at the entrance of the hut and scratched his head. Sango told him of the situation and he sat beside her and gave her a gentle hug. "Ah, my sweet Sango, you indeed are a genius." Sango leaned into his arm as he slowly slid his arm down to her waist, but she was paying no mind to it. Well, not until a certain hand ended up groping her posterior.

"PERVERT," she screeched and knocked the houshi in the chest with her fist. With that, the demon slayer stormed out of the hut in order to supervise Inuyasha's rough house with the young kitsune.

"That was worth the pain," Miroku wheezed as he rubbed the newly formed bruise on his chest.

* * *

I hope this chapter makes up for my absence on this story. Oh, the DRAMA. :D

*In this story, Kagome doesn't hate Kikyo. That was just an expression. It does in no way reflect Kagome's feelings for Kikyo, or my own for that matter. I AM NOT A KIKYO HATER.

**In the manga, Kagome has stormy blue-gray eyes. And I am using my creative license to give her these color eyes in my stories. SO NO EFFING FLAMES ABOUT HER EYE COLOR.


	13. Kagome's Tears

So I'm back with an early update because I have nothing better to do while elevating and icing my foot for hours on end lol. No, I did not hurt my foot; I got a tattoo! :D It's my second one within, like, the last month. TATTOOS ARE LIKE CRACK FOR YOUR SKIN. You have been warned. But enough about my stupidity, let's talk about my stories.

Once I finish with Rejection, I will be rewriting Kikyo's Deadly Sin. After that I will update Battle of the Bands. So yeah, Rejection has my total focus. :) On another note, Matchbox Twenty (it's a band for all of you nineties haters) is very inspirational. So thank them for this fast update. COMMENCE WITH THE CHAPTER, BITCHES.

* * *

Rejection

Kagome bid Sango farewell before jumping down the Bone Eaters Well. As she was engulfed with the blue lights that brought her to and from the feudal era, Kagome began thinking about Inuyasha and their recent conversation. She knew she shouldn't be mad at him. He was only _protecting_ her. But a part of her wanted to be angry with him. Anger was so much easier to deal with than sadness.

As soon as Kagome's feet touched ground on the other side of the well, she hauled herself up the ladder and ran outside into her era. She raced through the house and up the stairs, not even stopping to greet her family. Once in her room, Kagome slammed and locked the door and through herself onto her bed and began sobbing.

"_Why am I so upset? Inuyasha was only doing what he thought was best. He's only trying to protect me from Naraku. But I can't help but believe there's some kind of hidden reason for his change of mind…"_

Kagome sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and let out a dry chuckle. "Who am I kidding? He saw Kikyo and realized that everything that happened with us was a mistake. I was just a replacement for Kikyo. I'm so stupid," she whispered the last part to herself. "Might as well start on my homework in order to catch up so I can go to school today."

She walked over to her desk and sat down. She opened her history text book and began the latest assignment that her friends' so kindly brought over. After a few hours of submerging herself in make up homework, Mrs. Higurashi called the children down for dinner.

Kagome could hear Souta pounding down the stairs and racing into the kitchen. She giggled to herself and stood up to stretch before making her way down to dinner. She walked into the kitchen to be greeted by her mother, Gramps, Souta and the one person she didn't want to see at the moment.

Hojo. Dun Dun DUN. And you thought I was going to say Inuyasha. HA. I threw you a curve ball there. Fourth wall has been broken, dammit! Anyways, Kagome froze as Hojo waved at her. "Hello, Higurashi. I stopped by to check up on you to see how you were fairing with Juvenile Alzheimer's. Your mother said you were busy doing homework but invited me to stay for dinner." Hojo gave Kagome the most dazzling smile he could offer. Normally that smile alone could win a girl over. _"Why can't I love Hojo? It would make my life a whole lot easier," _she silently mused.

Kagome snapped out of her stupor when Mrs. Higurashi announced that dinner was now on the table. The family of four plus Hojo sat down and began serving themselves. As Kagome was reaching for the noodles, Hojo brushed her hand away and grabbed the ladle for her. "Let me help you. I don't want you straining yourself anymore than you already have," he said kindly. _"Strain myself by reaching for the noodles? How weak does he think I am?"_ Kagome whispered a quick thank you then stuffed her mouth with her mom's delicious home cooking.

Mrs. Higurashi started a polite conversation with Hojo, and shortly after Gramps joined in as well. Souta leaned over to his sister and quietly said, "What would Inuyasha say if he saw Hojo here?" Kagome only shrugged and wondered herself. A small part of her started to wish that Inuyasha was indeed here so she could judge his reaction to the human boy sitting next to her.

When dinner was over, Kagome offered to help clear the dishes but her mom insisted that she could do it and that Kagome and Hojo should go up to her room and study. She sighed as she led Hojo up the stairs and into her room.

Hojo sat on her bed and Kagome grabbed the closest text book, which happened to be math (oh, joy), and sat down next to her classmate. "Guess we'll study math first," she muttered as she flipped through the pages to find the right chapter.

o0o

Back in the feudal era, an irate Inuyasha sat inside Kaede's hut arguing with the demon slayer. "Inuyasha, I just don't think you should go to Kagome's time tonight. She needs time to herself!" Sango insisted. Inuyasha only feh'd and looked in the opposite direction.

Miroku rubbed the red mark on his face that he received only moments before while saying, "I have to agree with Sango. Women are delicate creatures and when they are hurt, they like to be left alone." Inuyasha looked down at his feet and flattened his ears against his silver hair. Miroku and Sango were right, but he'd never admit it.

"I'm going to sleep outside tonight," he told his comrades as he leapt out the door. He settled himself in a tree near the village in order to keep watch. Inuyasha closed his eyes and relaxed against the trunk of the tree he was nestled in. His eyes lazily opened when he heard the all too familiar sound of Miroku being slapped and Sango shouting "PERVERT" at her offender.

Inuyasha couldn't rest. Even after his friends were tucked away and had been dreaming for a few hours, he felt restless. He leapt from the tree and ran to the Bone Eaters Well. He didn't even pause before jumping in. All he knew was he _needed_ to see Kagome.

Inuyasha felt the familiar sensation of floating through time and the weightlessness time travel brought with it. As he landed in Kagome's era, he crinkled his nose and covered it with his sleeve. No matter how often he visited this era, he'd never get used to all of the nasty smells. He leapt out of the well and rushed to Kagome's house. Once under her window, he jumped up and landed on the roof. Inuyasha lifted the glass pane and dropped into Kagome's room.

He looked around and noticed that she wasn't anywhere in sight. He heard the sound of running water and figured she was taking one of those _showers_ she was constantly going on about. He shrugged and sat on her bed to wait.

Inuyasha didn't know when, but he ended up passing out on the bed. He only woke when Kagome began poking him. As he opened his eyes, he noticed her stormy eyes peering at him curiously.

"Uh, hey Kagome," he greeted as he yawned. Kagome merely blinked at him a few times before replying. "What're you doing here, Inuyasha?" Said hanyou's golden eyes lit up and a smile tugged at his lips, causing his fangs to gleam in the dim light of his love's room.

"I came to tell you the good news," he nearly bounced with excitement. "Okay and that would be…?" Kagome had no idea what Inuyasha was going on about. "Kagome, we can be together in your era like we were back in mine, but without having to worry about Naraku!" This time he was bouncing. Kagome had to stop herself from giggling at his antics. Sometimes Inuyasha acted like such a child.

Then what he said registered in her mind. "Wait. You want to be with me here, but not in the feudal era?" Kagome was slowly getting angry, which didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. "Uh, yes?" he squeaked. "INUYASHA, SIT." Kagome was furious.

Inuyasha plummeted off the side of the bed and into the carpeted floor. When the spell wore off and managed to sit up, he growled at Kagome. "What the hell was that for, wench?" Kagome shot him with her sharp eye daggers and he winced. "Because you're an insensitive jerk," she huffed and crossed her arms.

"How am I an insensitive jerk?" Needless to say, Inuyasha was thoroughly confused. He had just told Kagome that they could still be together without having to worry about Naraku! How was that being insensitive?

"I was really upset that you no longer want to be with me. Then you just show up and drop that bomb on me! Inuyasha, I don't want to have to hide our relationship from anyone. Are you embarrassed by me? Or do you want to be with me here and Kikyo back in your era? You're not over her, are you?" She could feel her eyes welling up with unshed tears. Inuyasha blanched at her accusations. What the _fuck_ was she talking about? He voiced his question.

"You changed your mind after seeing _Kikyo_," Kagome explained. "What other conclusion am I supposed to draw?" By this time, the tears were streaming down her reddened cheeks. Inuyasha lifted himself off the floor and plopped down on the bed and wrapped Kagome in his embrace. She didn't struggle against him. In fact, she snuggled into his chest and began sobbing once more. Inuyasha rubbed comforting circles on her back and rested his chin on top of her head.

Kagome eventually fell asleep and Inuyasha slipped her underneath the covers. He kissed her forehead and curled up next to her, instantly drifting off to dream land.

* * *

Well how was that chapter? Don't worry, everything will be better in the next update, I swear! Tell me what you think! :D


	14. Back to School

Okay so I know this is another fast update, and it's all because I'm prone to strep throat. I just got over a bought of strep throat/tonsillitis eight fucking months ago. Anyways, you'll probably get a few new chapters this week considering I'll be stuck in bed. So enjoy whatever chapter this is!

* * *

Rejection

Kagome woke up to the sun streaming through her open window and into her eyes. She groaned and threw her arm over her face in a futile attempt to block the sun's rays. When that didn't work, she rolled over to snuggle her face in her sheets. Instead of the silky cold sheets, her face met something rock solid. Kagome opened her stormy eyes and saw nothing but red.

She was momentarily confused until she recognized the red fabric as Inuyasha's fire rat haori. The young school girl slowly sat up and let her fluffy comforter slide off her body. She stared at her beloved half demon's face. _"He looks so peaceful when he's asleep,"_ she thought to herself.

Kagome continued to stare at the sleeping boy for a little while longer. She etched his features in her mind. His strong jaw, high cheekbones, elegant nose and long silvery hair were forever ingrained in her memories. She reached out and traced the contours of his face.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stirred under the soft tough of Kagome's hand. He opened his amber orbs lazily. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he gave Kagome a soft smile. "Hey," he muttered groggily. "Good morning," Kagome whispered.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Inuyasha decided that he and Kagome needed to finish last night's conversation. He sat up in the bed and pulled the young miko into his lap and continued to hold her in his tight embrace.

"Kagome," he started. "I don't know what was going through that thick skull of yours last night, but I do love you." Kagome only nodded her head. Inuyasha took this as a sign to go on. "I don't love Kikyo anymore. Seeing her yesterday had nothing to do with my decision. I just agreed with her. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I'd do without you, Kagome." Inuyasha rested his chin atop Kagome's head.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she whispered so softly Inuyasha almost didn't hear her. "I guess I'm afraid that eventually you'll realize that what we have is a mistake, and then run back to Kikyo. I don't think I'd be able to handle that…" Kagome trailed off, holding her tears at bay.

Inuyasha was about to respond when Kagome's bedroom was kicked in. Both hanyou and miko immediately looked up and there, framed in the doorway, was Souta. "Sis, you need to get ready if you don't want to be late for school," he panted. Souta then realized that Inuyasha was there. He blinked a few times before saying, "Oh, hey Inuyasha. Are you and sis talking about last night when that Hojo guy came over?"

Kagome's face whitened and her body stiffened. She grabbed and pillow and threw it at her younger sibling's head. "OUT." Inuyasha watched the whole scene play out with curious eyes. Kagome pulled herself out of Inuyasha's grasp and turned around to face him. She clasped her hands together and gave him a big cheery grin. _"Well that's not creepy," _Inuyasha thought sarcastically.

"I have to get ready for school, Inuyasha. So just stay here today and we can do something after I'm done with classes today," she gushed out in one breath. Kagome was ready to run out the door and into the bathroom when Inuyasha's hand reached out and latched onto her wrist.

"What's this about that Hobo guy being here last night?" The tone of Inuyasha's voice sent shivers down Kagome's spin. She shook her head and sent her raven tresses flying. "It's nothing, Inuyasha! He just stopped by to check on me like a good _friend_ and mama invited him for dinner."

Inuyasha grunted, meaning that she won…_for now._ He watched as Kagome dashed out of her room and heard the distinct sound of the bathroom door slamming and the rush of running water.

"_How did I not pick up his scent earlier?" _Inuyasha silently berated himself for not noticing the foul stench of the wimpy human boy sooner. He would make sure that stupid boy knew who Kagome belonged to, even if he got sat a thousand times.

o0o

Kagome stared at the chalkboard in confusion. Her mouth was agape and the nerve above her left eye was twitching. What the _hell_ was her sensei talking about? She just studied all of this last night with Hojo! How could she forget already?

She inwardly groaned as she dropped her head down onto her desk. "Ow," she muttered when her forehead made contact with the wood. The poor girl looked up at the clock and noticed she only had seven minutes left of class before the final bell rang. Once she got out of the class, all she had to do was avoid her nosy friends. They had been pestering her since she first arrived at the front of the school that morning.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome looked up at the large white building looming over her and the other students. Since when did her school begin to look so ominous? She sighed and began the short walk from the front gate to the stairs leading inside. _

"_Kagome!" Said girl whipped her head around at the sound of her name. She saw three girls dressed in identical uniforms running straight for her. Kagome didn't really want to deal with their gossiping ways today, but she plastered a fake smile on her face._

"_Hey, guys!" Kagome greeted her three friends once they caught up to her. "Kagome, it's so good to see you again!" The girl with super short hair named Yuka crushed Kagome in a hug. "How's your Juvenile Alzheimer's?" Eri asked. Kagome cringed at her Gramp's newest disease. "All that matters is that you're here," Ayumi smiled._

_The three began aimlessly chatting with their constantly absent friend about nothing important. Kagome was about to breath a sigh of relief when Eri brought up the topic of boyfriends._

"_Speaking of boyfriends, how are you and that two timing jerk?" All three school girls looked at Kagome expectantly. "Oh, um, we're great!" Kagome chirped. "In fact, he's done with his ex for good." Eri, Yuka and Ayumi gasped and began hounding Kagome for the details._

_At that moment, the bell for class to begin rang. _"Saved by the bell,"_ Kagome silently thanked Kami. She waved at her friends and raced down the hall to her first period of the day. _

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome noticed the bell would ring any minute now and she silently packed away her school supplies so she could rush out of class and get home before her friends could find her. The sound of the bell was heard throughout the school just as Kagome put her last textbook in her bag. She zipped it up and ran for the classroom door.

She dodged people and open lockers as she headed for the school entrance. Kagome heard her name being called from behind her, but she didn't dare turn around. She kept on running until she was sure her friends hadn't followed her.

Kagome slowed down her pace and walked the rest of the way home to her family's shrine. She dragged herself up the never ending steps to the shrine itself. Once she reached the top, Kagome allowed herself to plop on the ground and rest. Her breath came in pants and her erratic heartbeat slowed down a bit. She felt bad for running away from her friends, she really did, but she didn't want to deal with their incessant questioning just yet.

The tuckered out girl hauled herself off the ground and made her way to the house behind the shrine. She opened the door and kicked her shoes off. "I'm home," Kagome called out weakly. The first person to pop out of the kitchen and into her vision was none other than Inuyasha.

"Hey, Kagome," he gave her a wide grin and the light from the open window gleamed off his pearly white fangs. Kagome couldn't help but smile back at him. "How was your day, Inuyasha?" The hanyou hugged his miko and walked with her to the kitchen, all the while recounting his day.

* * *

I told you everything would be better in this chapter. :D Anyways, I don't plan on updating until I get at least forty reviews. Make this sickly girl feel better! D: Also, I think this story will be about twenty chapters long. I don't have it planned out, but I do know I'm adding another Sango/Miroku chapter. :)

Much love,

Kikira Lynn


	15. The Proposal

Sorry about the delayed update. College started back up and I've been looking for a job while trying to keep the house clean and manage to pick my brother up from high school on time. And I'm under some more stress right now. My boyfriend and I made a… "mistake" the other night and I'm _slightly_ concerned that I may be pregnant. But I really don't think I am considering all of the facts and statistics I've looked up and about many of my friends who've done the same thing many times and are still childless. ANYWAYS, you guys aren't here to read about _that_. On with Miroku and Sango fluff!

* * *

Rejection

Sango was walking around the village at a leisurely pace, just enjoying the sounds of nature. She walked up a hill that led away from the village, and stopped once standing at the top. Sango sat down and rested her weight on the palms of her hands which were spread out behind her body.

The young demon slayer sighed happily and closed her beautiful brown eyes off from the world. The sun grazed across her already tanned skin and chestnut hair. Sango never felt so relaxed before. It had been a pretty good week, minus Kagome and Inuyasha getting into one of their heated arguments because of Kikyo's warning.

She then brought her thoughts back on topic. Miroku's face suddenly appeared in her mind's eye. She smiled to herself. He had been behaving himself since their ultimate confession of love just a couple weeks ago. Miroku hadn't gone out and womanized or groped unsuspecting ladies. He kept his hands strictly to Sango. Not that she mind, so long as they weren't in public.

Sango sighed happily and laid back on the grass, soaking up the sunshine. She was slowly drifting off into sleep until a shadow blocked the sun's rays. She lazily opened one eye and saw none other than Miroku. Sango immediately sat up and smiled at the monk, who offered a charming smile in return. It never failed; Miroku could always make Sango blush, even with the simplest of gestures.

"My dear, Sango," Miroku said softly. "You are so beautiful when you blush." This caused Sango to turn an even deeper shade of red as she giggled bashfully. Miroku chuckled at her rosy cheeks.

He then lowered himself to the ground and sat in a cross legged fashion next to Sango. Said woman leaned her head against Miroku's shoulder as they stared at the clouds in the sky, completely content with one another's presence.

About half an hour passed before Miroku cleared his throat and shifted his body slightly so that he and Sango were face-to-face. "Sango," he started. "I love you so very much." This always made Sango light up. "I love you, too," she whispered. Miroku smiled and continued, "You know that you are the only woman I want to be with for the rest of my life. And, if you permit me, I want to become the father of your children." Sango was confused as to where this was going, but she continued listening.

"I want to make you happy. I want to be the one to provide for you and keep you safe from harm and hold you at night. I want to be the only one you look at with adoration. I want to build a home and spend all of eternity with you. Sango, my love, will you marry me?"

At this point, Sango was in complete shock and utterly speechless. She opened and closed her mouth a few times. Her brown eyes brimmed with tears as a smile tugged at her lips. Sango knew no words would be able to escape her mouth at this moment, so she instead settled with nodding her head vigorously and throwing herself into Miroku's arms.

Miroku nearly fell back at the unexpected weight of Sango's body. He caught himself in time and wrapped his sturdy arms around her waist. He couldn't help but smile as he nuzzled his nose in her hair.

The two sat there for a long while, relishing the moment. Finally, Sango pulled herself from Miroku's arms and beamed at her new fiancée. She stood up and arched her back for a moment and then leaned down and offered Miroku her hand. He took it and she hauled him off the ground and to his feet in one swift movement.

As he dusted off his robes he said, "I don't know if I'll ever get used to your superior strength." Sango laughed and replied, "Admitting it is one step closer to acceptance." Miroku laughed along with her as she hooked her arm in his. Together, they strolled leisurely though the forest and back to Kaede's hut in the village.

* * *

Okay, I know this is extremely short but this is all I can get out as of right now. I _promise_ the next chapter will be longer. I honestly think the length for this one fits perfectly for Sango and Miroku. Anyways, please review.

Also, Kyra you are so damned funny with your reviews! You always have a way to encourage me to write when I rather be reading. :P Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! I would leave a list but let's face it, I'm too lazy. AND ANOTHER THING: there is a poll on my profile about which story I should concentrate on after this one is complete. Please take the poll, for your opinion matters to me.

Much love,

Kikira Lynn


	16. Another one?

I'm _so sorry_ this took so long to get out! I've been extremely busy because my three college classes are loading me with homework. I shouldn't be throwing excuses out there, eh? Well this chapter isn't planned, it's the spur of the moment kind of thing. Also, there's a question at the end of this chapter that I want **everyone** to answer. ONWARDS.

* * *

Rejection

Kagome sat in her room doodling instead of writing her research paper for her history class. In the background, she could hear her stereo steadily thumping out music for her entertainment. The young miko was severely distracted by thoughts of her beloved hanyou.

"_Oh, Inuyasha," _she sighed to herself. _"I'm so glad we've come to an understanding about our relationship." _A small, goofy smile graced her pink lips as she thought back to the other day before Inuyasha hopped down the well and into the feudal era. Kagome couldn't believe the things he said.

**Flashback**

_Kagome was sitting on the plush white living room couch as she was finishing up homework from her language class. It had taken her over an hour to complete considering Souta was playing a video game and the flash of light and colors as he slaughtered zombies was distracting._

_The young raven haired girl closed her notebook and brought her legs up on the couch as she rested her head on the arm of the said furniture. She lazily watched her younger brother as he continued to fight off the zombies one by one._

_She was distracted from her mild form of entertainment by none other than Inuyasha. He had just come in from the kitchen and had a bit of broth from his meal of ramen smeared across his face._

_Kagome giggled, which caught Inuyasha's attention. "What's so funny, wench?" he demanded. Kagome only shook her head and told him it was nothing. The hanyou didn't believe her and voiced his accusation._

"_I can tell when you lie, Kagome. I can smell it," he tapped his nose with his long, clawed index finger for emphasis. _

_His beloved sighed and leaned over to him, an innocent look shining in her eyes. "Inuyasha," she whispered sweetly. Inuyasha blushed at her proximity. Kagome slowly brought her face up level to Inuyasha's, whose cheeks turned a darker shade of red._

_Inuyasha could feel her warm breath fan across his face. His eyes began to flutter slightly as he suppressed his urge to close them and relax into the emotions Kagome was causing. Inuyasha forced his eyes open when he felt something wet slide down his face._

_He looked over and saw Kagome bring her tongue back into her mouth. Inuyasha growled in protest. He wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and cupped her cheek with other and pulled her face back to his, where he smashed his lips into hers in a hot, searing kiss._

_Kagome gasped in surprise and Inuyasha used this to his advantage and immediately shot his tongue into her moist cavern. Kagome's eyes glazed over in lust before she finally closed them and let Inuyasha worship her tongue with his._

_Inuyasha's tongue danced around inside her mouth, grazing her own tongue and the roof of her mouth. Wanting to give Inuyasha a taste of the pleasure he was showering upon her, Kagome began a battle of tongues. _

_She ran her tongue across his canines, eliciting a growl from her hanyou. He began to suck on her tongue when the pleasure became too much to bare. Kagome moaned into his mouth, causing him to growl in response._

_The two forgot about the world around them, only noticing each other and the moment they were sharing. They were interrupted from their make-out session by someone clearing their throat. They broke the kiss and whipped their heads around at the sound only to see a disgusted Souta._

"_Get a room, will you? I'm only nine years old. I don't need to see that! It's gross!" The little boy covered his ears with his tiny hands and began to shake his head wildly. Kagome blushed at being caught by her younger brother._

"_Sorry, Souta," she said sheepishly. Inuyasha only smirked at the predicament Kagome was in. Souta just gave the two an odd look before running out of the room and up the stairs._

_Kagome sighed and turned around to face Inuyasha. "Talk about a mood killer," she mumbled. Inuyasha keh'd in agreement. Kagome sighed as she pulled herself to her feet. As she was about to walk away and towards the kitchen, she felt a slight tug on her wrist and looked down only to see a love-struck hanyou._

"_Kagome," Inuyasha started. "I love you so much. You mean the world to me and I'm so lucky to have you as mine. You have no idea how great it feels knowing that someone as amazing as you can love someone as dirty as me. You're my life, Kagome. I don't know what I would do without you," with that he got down on one knee in front of the flabbergasted girl. Kagome's eyes widened in response when Inuyasha pulled a small, black velvet box from his haori. _

_He opened the box to reveal a simple yet beautiful diamond ring on a silver band. "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" Kagome's hand flew to her opened mouth as her eyes began to water. She couldn't find her voice to say yes so she settled with nodding her head vigorously. Inuyasha's amber eyes began to glow with happiness as he scooped her up into his arms and began kissing her again._

**End Flashback**

Kagome looked down at the beautiful ring that was placed on her finger. She hadn't taken it off since Inuyasha slid it on that day. She looked down at her homework and decided she was too caught up in memories to finish it at the moment. She closed her textbook and glanced out her window.

She was surprised to see the golden eyes she loved so much staring right back at her through the glass. Kagome blinked a few times as Inuyasha relentlessly stared at her. She got up and walked over to the window to open it and let Inuyasha in.

Once the glass was out of the way, Inuyasha leapt inside Kagome's room and immediately plopped down on her soft bed. "Inuyasha, what're you doing here?" Inuyasha looked up at the sound of his lover's voice.

"What do you mean? I came to see you. I couldn't wait another two days for you to get back home so I thought I'd spend that time here with you," he stated simply. Kagome couldn't help the smile that spread across her face after he said that.

The young girl sat down next to the hanyou and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Inuyasha," she whispered. "I love you, too, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Well here's another chapter for all of my loyal readers out there. As I mentioned in the above author's note, I have a question for everyone.

**Question:** Who do you think is more important in American history: Thomas Jefferson or George W. Bush?

We were talking about how Texas wrote Thomas Jefferson out of their history books in my English 103 class the other day and I was against it. I just want to hear your opinions about this matter. So please review with how you felt about this chapter and your opinion to the question. I love all of you!

Much love,

Kikira Lynn


	17. Ah, memories

Thank you one and all for your reviews and your opinions! **kouga's older woman** was the first person to actually say the same thing I did when I found out the Texans wrote Thomas Jefferson out of the history textbooks. Props to you! And Kyra, of course, brought up a very good question: "Where did Inuyasha get the ring?" I'm one step ahead of you, sweetheart. You'll see once you read. ;) I think that's all I have to say…yep. ONWARDS, LOYAL READING SQUIDS.

* * *

Rejection

Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen, making breakfast when a ruckus upstairs broke out. All she could hear was muffled yelling, _sits _and a series of **thumps!** The older woman smiled and shook her head.

"It seems as if Inuyasha has told Kagome how he acquired the ring," Mama Higurashi giggled to herself. She remembered everything that led up to the young hanyou proposing to her daughter.

**Flashback**

_Mama Higurashi was busy shuffling around the house, putting groceries away. Inuyasha hesitantly walked in the room and stared at the woman that looked a lot like Kagome. The young man stood in the doorway leading into the kitchen and watched Mama stack cans on the shelves while humming a merry tune._

_Inuyasha waited a few minutes before clearing his throat. Mama turned around with wide eyes, but her face relaxed once she saw who it was. She gave him a simple smile and motioned for him to help her finish up her task. Inuyasha, none too happily, complied._

_After a few minutes of restocking the fridge and pantry with the newly bought food, Inuyasha turned to Mama and blush. The older woman noticed Inuyasha's strange behavior and became curious. She hesitantly reached out to the young hanyou and cupped his cheek. He looked up into the warm eyes of Kagome's mother and saw a gentle smile gracing her delicate features._

"_Thank you for helping me, Inuyasha," she smiled. "Now, why don't we sit down so you can tell me what's wrong."_

_Inuyasha blinked a couple times, wondering how in the world Mama Higurashi knew something was bothering him. _"Eh, motherly instincts I bet,"_ he though to himself. He shrugged his shoulders and focused back on the conversation._

_Mama Higurashi held him by the arm and steered him into the living room, where she pulled herself and Inuyasha onto the plush couch. She retracted her arm and folded her hands in her lap before looking back at the young man who she regarded as a son. Mama waited a few moments for Inuyasha to speak._

_When he didn't open his mouth to say anything, Mama decided to prod him a bit. She cleared her throat, which captured his attention once more. Once Inuyasha locked eyes with her, she could see all of his tumultuous emotions raging inside him._

"_Now Inuyasha, tell me what's on your mind," she said kindly. Inuyasha's gaze shifted to his feet as his face began to flush. He looked so much like a flustered puppy that Mama Higurashi had a hard time holding in her giggles and her feminine urge to reach out and rub his ears whilst cooing nonsense. _

_Inuyasha couldn't put his dilemma into words, which caused him to get even more frustrated. He grumbled a bit before turning back to Mama Higurashi. He said, "Its Kagome…" Mama just nodded for him to continue. "I…I just…I don't know how to tell her how I…feel about her," he hung his head in embarrassment. _

_Mama Higurashi nodded in understanding. "Well, darling, the only thing you can do is be straight forward with Kagome. She doesn't like when people beat around the bush." Inuyasha sighed. Mama reached out and patted his back. _

o0o

_It had been nearly two weeks since the talk Inuyasha had with Kagome's mother, and he had finally worked up the nerves to tell Kagome the depth of his love for her. He knew he had to because she still harbored doubts about Kikyo. _

_Inuyasha took a deep breath and walked into the living room where Kagome was busy scribbling away at her homework. He wiped his face, hoping that he got off all of the ramen broth from his delicious lunch minutes before hand._

_He sat next to Kagome who glanced in his direction upon his entrance. They exchanged a few "pleasantries" and started a make out session right in front of poor Souta. After the embarrassing predicament, Inuyasha got down on one knee and proposed to Kagome, who said yes._

(I didn't want to rewrite the last chapter's flashback from a different point of view for reasons that will be listed below. Continue.)

**End Flashback**

Mama Higurashi giggled to herself as all of the recent memories flooded her thoughts. She was just so happy for her daughter! Inuyasha would take good care of her and their future children. Oh how she hoped they had his ears!

Once her fantasy of little dog-eared grandchildren faded from her thoughts, another memory emerged. One she considered the best memory yet: how Inuyasha obtained the engagement ring.

* * *

Hahaha! And you all thought you were going to find out this chapter. :P I'm so evil.

First off, I'm so sorry for the delay! I have a lot on my plate right now, so I can't get to finish a chapter all in one night. I started this one sometime last week and just got it done now. I know that this is a really short chapter, but it had to be to leave the suspense about the engagement ring. It's a way to hook all of you little squids into the story even more. :D

Anyways, I didn't want to write out that whole flashback from Inuyasha's perspective because: a) That would've taken forever, b) I, personally, don't like when authors do that, c) I wanted to finish this as fast as possible for your sake, and d) Let's face it, I'm lazy.

Now, I know how Inuyasha got the ring, but I want to know what you think. So tell me, loyal reading squids, how do you think he obtained the ring?

Much love,

Kikira Lynn


	18. Love Conquers All

Hello, my loyal reading squids! Many of you are probably thinking, "Why does she call us her loyal reading squids?" To be quite honest, I've no idea! :D Isn't that swell? Also, read the note after this chapter. It's some what important. Thank you all for your ideas, they were great! :) Some of you kind of got it, but no one nailed it on the head. You have to put this into consideration: Kagome is angry with him about how he obtained the ring. ONWARDS, LOYAL READING SQUIDS. :D

* * *

Rejection

Not so much of a rejection anymore, now is it?

Kagome sat at her desk, bowed over her text books. She just couldn't seem to concentrate because of her last conversation with Inuyasha. The young woman sighed and glanced out her window. It was a beautiful spring afternoon and Kagome couldn't resist opening her window.

She walked over to the window and pushed the glass open. A cool breeze danced inside her room and caressed her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes as she rested against the window sill. After a few moments, Kagome decided to go for a walk. Homework could wait.

Once outside, Kagome let her thoughts wander back to yesterday and what Inuyasha had told her.

**Flashback**

_Kagome and Inuyasha were cuddling on Kagome's fluffy bed when the young girl raised herself up on one elbow. Inuyasha turned his head to look at the girl in question. He blinked a few times._

_The young miko had been wondering about the engagement ring since the shock of Inuyasha proposing had worn off. Kagome opened her mouth and said, "Inuyasha, how did you get the ring anyways?"_

_Inuyasha's body noticeably stiffened. Kagome was curious, but shook off the bad feeling that was beginning to permeate her bones. When Inuyasha didn't reply, Kagome poked him in the ribs._

_The hanyou began to sweat but cleared his throat nonetheless. "Well, uh…"he stuttered. "Your mom took me to that giant store thing filled with a shit load of scrawny humans." Kagome interrupted, "You mean the mall?" Inuyasha nodded before continuing._

"_So we went into the diamond store and looked around for a bit. Then out of no where, I found it. The perfect ring! As I was about to ask the store guy for that one, some wimpy little human grabbed it first!" Inuyasha's fists began to clench._

"_Anyways, when I turned around to knock the guy out, I saw that one Hobo dude you're always so fond of." Now it was Kagome's turn to blink in confusion. _"Hojo? What was he doing there?"

"_He was the one trying to take the ring from me! He noticed me, too, and he said, _'Oh, I remember you. Inuyasha, right? You're Kagome's friend,'_" Inuyasha suddenly sat up and looked away._

"_Your mother asked him what he was doing buying a ring and he told her that he was buying it for you. For you, Kagome! I had to defend your honor, you have to understand!" _

_Kagome didn't even want to know what Inuyasha was talking about, but she figured it would be best to know anyways. "What're you talking about, Inuyasha? What did you do?"_

_Inuyasha gulped and scratched his head as he nervously looked away. Kagome poked him in the ribs again. "I uh…I kind of…," he rushed. Kagome blanched._

"_Wha-what did you say?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. He knew he wasn't going to get away with this. "I said, I punched him in the head," Inuyasha crossed his arms and put his nose in the air in defiance. He was acting cool, but deep down he was freaking out._

"_Inuyasha," Kagome slowly ground out. Said hanyou turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight that met his eyes. Kagome's aura had turned black and her eyes seemed to have caught fire. He visibly shrank and tried to crawl away from his terrifying fiancé. _

"_I can't believe you! Sit boy! Sit sit sit sit BOY!" Once Inuyasha was thoroughly implanted in the carpeted floor, Kagome stomped off towards the kitchen._

**End Flashback**

Kagome awoke from her daze and realized she was once again at the Sacred Tree. She walked up to the old tree and ran her hand across the bark. Kagome hadn't talked to Inuyasha since that day. It had been two full days since she last saw Inuyasha.

"_Oh, well," _she thought. _"He'll come back eventually. Once he gets over his fear of being _sat_ that is."_ Kagome continued to stare at the tree that connected her to Inuyasha and the feudal era.

A small crack whispered in the wind behind her, but she felt the presence before she heard it. "Inuyasha, I was wondering when you were coming back," Kagome didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Hey, Kagome," he whispered. "Uh, how are you?" Kagome didn't respond, so Inuyasha took that as his cue to continue with his well thought out apology. "Look, Kagome. I'm sorry, okay? Please forgive me?" This time, Kagome did turn around. She smiled at the hanyou and ran at him.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's torso. He, in turn, hugged her back. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile and burry his face in her soft raven hair.

* * *

What you've all been waiting for is finally here! :D

So, some of you have been telling me that Kagome has brown eyes in the anime. I know this. I watch every episode and own all four movies plus a few seasons. In the manga, however, her eyes are a stormy blue-gray. I happen to like the manga just a bit more than the anime. So deal with it. :)

Also, my job starts tomorrow plus I have three classes that I'm taking right now so the next couple of chapters are going to take awhile. I'll try to get the next one out this weekend, because I don't work. Thanks for being so understanding.

Much love,

Kikira Lynn


	19. Her Decision

Holy shit! It has been over a year since I have updated this story. I am so so so so sorry! I've had a rough time lately. My dog who I've had since I was nine (I'm almost twenty now) died back in July. I was depressed for MONTHS. And before that, I was diagnosed as bipolar and wanted to work through that before I did anything else. My life is back on track so here is another chapter or _Rejection. _Just a forewarning, I'm kind of forcing this out because _Inuyasha _just doesn't capture my fancy like it used to. I am now a _Dragon Ball Z _fangirl! (: If any of you like DBZ and ship for the Vegeta/Bulma pairing, I have two stories up that you might like. One of which I just wrote tonight. Anyways, onwards with the story!

**Disclaimer: I almost never do this. Shame on me! I do not own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

It was time. A few months had passed since the ring incident and now Kagome was currently getting dressed for her feudal era wedding. She sighed deeply in agitation. This was only one out of two weddings she would have to deal with this month. And sadly, she had a feeling this would be the easier of the two.

Just then, Sango walked in the hut donning her brand new deep blue kimono with little white birds flying up the sleeves and hem and a green obi. Her hair was left down in a simple braid tied with a matching blue ribbon. In short, she looked lovely. "Sango, you look wonderful," Kagome complimented her long time friend. The young demon slayer just blushed.

"Speak for yourself, Kagome! You look absolutely stunning." And it was the truth. Kagome was wearing a pristine white kimono with a light pink and red obi. Her hair was resting on her head in a simple yet elegant bun, leaving a few wisps to frame her face. She wore light pink eye shadow and blush and clear gloss on her lips. "Why thank you, mi'lady," she and Sango giggled quietly.

Sobering up, Sango asked the dreaded question, "Are you ready?" Kagome suddenly became nervous again. She paled and began shivering. "Kagome, are okay?" Sango reached out, worried that her friend may have come down with a disease recently. "I'm fine, Sango. Really." Said demon slayer gave the younger girl a hard look that clearly said she didn't believe her.

Kagome sighed. "I don't know, Sango. Now that I think about, I don't know if I'm ready," she whispered. Sango covered her mouth. There was no way Kagome and Inuyasha didn't love each other. They had spent the last few years* together; there was just no way either one of them was backing out of this! "Kagome, how could you think that? Everyone knows you and Inuyasha are meant to be. I think it's just nerves," Sango finished by brushing stray hairs out of the miko's face.

"I do love him, Sango. But I think this is just all too soon. Maybe if I go for a walk it'll help me clear my head. I'll be back in time for the ceremony, promise." Sango nodded her consent and Kagome slipped out of the hut and began her walk to the well. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but it also felt so damn right. This is what needed to be done. Kagome picked up her pace when the clearing that housed the well came into view. She ran towards it and nearly flung herself into the time traveling abyss.

The young maiden sighed sadly as she gazed at her surroundings for the last time. After this, she knew she would never be able to show her face in the feudal era again. Her blue eyes closed for a few seconds before she opened them and launched herself into the well.

The black and blue void soared past her as a few tears leaked from her eyes. When she landed in her time, Kagome immediately climbed out of well. She shut the doors over the ancient well and pulled a few sutras from her kimono. The miko placed the sutras on the doors and the well itself. Once situated to her liking, Kagome pulled her right to her face, closed her eyes, and chanted the spell of sealing. Sighing, she turned away and left the shrine to begin her long walk back to her old life.

* * *

So, short chapter but DRAMA BOMB. :) Hopefully, this hooks you back in. But don't worry; the story doesn't end this way. Tell me what you think! If I can get ANY reviews after all this time, I will update immediately.

*I honestly don't remember how old I made Kagome in this story and I couldn't find a reference to it in my previous chapters. Oops. So I'm thinking she's like seventeen or eighteen. Yeah. That works.

Kikira Lynn is out!


End file.
